


An Ill Wind

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip know something is bothering Malcolm. He just wishes he knew what to do about it.





	An Ill Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tidying up my hard drive so may post a few bits and pieces I haven't been sure about posting.

“Malcolm to Trip.”

Commander Tucker froze. Everything about that hail was wrong, from the hesitant tone to the use of his nickname. Malcolm knew he was still on duty even if the lieutenant had clocked off on time for once. In fact, Reed had made a point of asking him at lunchtime whether he thought Trip would be finished running his simulations in time for them to share dinner. Tucker had apologetically explained that depending on the results, the simulations might well run into the gamma shift.

So why was he calling him now?

With a deliberate air of casualness, Trip hit the comm.

“Tucker here. What can I do for you lieutenant?”

There was a distinct pause and Trip wondered just what was going through his friend’s head.

“I was wondering when you might be finished for the evening?”

Trip glanced at the monitor still displaying various warp field matrices and then across to Hess who raised an eyebrow at her superior’s look. He looked away as his mind whirled.

It was highly unusual for the Englishman to interrupt his work unnecessarily. In fact, as far as Trip could recall, he’d never done so before. If he felt compelled to seek Trip’s company now, it had to be for a damned good reason. Even if he’d be unlikely to admit to it over the comm.

Trip made his decision.

“Just run my last sim now Malcolm.” He silently gestured for Hess to come over. “I’ll stop by your quarters in a bit.”

He didn’t bother asking if Malcolm wanted company. That would only lead to aversions or denials. Far better to present it as his idea.

“That would be nice. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

As the line disconnected Hess drew up beside the Commander and crossed her arms.

“Are you sneaking off early Sir?”

He gave her a puppy dog look.

“I swear I’ll make it up to you,” he promised. “But I think Malcolm has something on his mind and it won’t do anyone any good if we leave it to fester.”

She huffed but obligingly dropped her arms and took his place at the console.

“And this has nothing to do with you pining over him?” she teased.

“Aw, give me some credit! He’s clearly upset. I don’t hit on a guy when he’s upset.”

She frowned.

“I think you’re right. About him being upset I mean. Foster told me earlier that he forgot to lock the phase rifle cabinet and the Lieutenant just told him not to do it again.”

“Now that don’t sound like our resident paranoid armoury officer.”

Hess shook her head before gesturing him away.

“Go on then. See if you can’t figure out what’s eating him.”

“Thanks. An’ I promise I’ll cover your shift one evening.”

“You better,” she called back before he disappeared through the door.

ՈU

When Tucker stepped into Reed’s quarters, he was surprised to find the man still in uniform.

“Thought you’d have changed by now,” he commented.

Malcolm gestured to the screen by which he was sat.

“I was expecting a call.”

“Oh? Important was it?” Trip asked as he sat himself on the bunk.

“Yes.”

Trip’s mind immediately began cataloguing the possibilities. Likelihood was a call from Starfleet Command… but promotions and disciplinaries went through the captain and Trip was sure Jon would have given him a heads up in that case.

Perhaps something from Section 31… but Malcolm was unlikely to be _expecting_ a call in that case.

“It’s a personal matter,” Malcolm added as the silence clearly stretched too long for his comfort.

“Oh.” Trip’s mind drew a blank on that prospect. “Then why are you wearing uniform?”

Malcolm tensed.

“I thought it would make things easier.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. So far, nothing here seemed at all easy to him. But then when was it ever with Reed?

“And did it?” he asked.

“They haven’t called yet.”

Tucker frowned. If anything he seemed to be getting further from finding out what was going on.

“D’ya want to talk about it?” he offered.

Malcolm immediately stood and paced the small space.

“Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea,” he murmured, more to himself than Trip before turning to face the engineer. “It might be best if we discussed this after my call.”

Trip hesitated.

Reed clearly wanted to pretend nothing was wrong or that it could be talked over tomorrow, presumably when all the facts were in. Yet, to anyone who knew him – and even to those who just worked with him – he was distracted and agitated.

Something had already happened to discompose the controlled Brit. Something that had disturbed him enough that he’d sought the company of a friend. Why’d he do that if he didn’t want to talk about it?

Though, Malcolm was well trained in the art of bottling things up. Getting him to reveal anything was always an exercise in patience.

Perhaps what Malcolm had been looking for wasn’t a sounding board but was just the comfort of being with someone he didn’t have to pretend for. Maybe all he wanted was some reassurance. Though it’d be the last thing he ever outright asked for.

Trip stood decidedly. Malcolm moved towards the door, clearly thinking to show him out but Tucker didn’t move.

“Ya know,” he suggested, drawing Malcolm’s attention back to him. “When I’m stressed out or worried, what does me the world of good is a nice hug.”

“A hug?” Malcolm repeated the phrase as if he’d never heard of such a thing.

“Yup. Since I’m here, how about you give it a try?” He opened his arms invitingly.

Malcolm folded his own arms in response.

“I don’t see how it will possibly help.”

“Now ya don’t know ‘til ya try.” Tucker gestured the man closer with his hands. He watched with triumph as Reed’s military persona visibly wavered and the man edged nearer.

Trip stayed still, letting the reticent man make his own way into his embrace, and then carefully wrapped his arms round the tense shoulders.

For several long breaths Malcolm remained rigid. Then he exhaled and practically melted into Trip’s hug. Tucker sighed in relief and relaxed his own arms. Moments later, Malcolm tentatively wrapped his round Trip’s torso.

Tucker let the moment drift before asking softly, “That better?”

He felt Malcolm nod against his chest.

“D’ ya want to tell me what’s wrong now,” he asked softly.

There was a long pause before Malcolm ventured a reply.

“I’m not sure I should.”

“Why not?”

He felt the man tense in his arms again but he kept his head buried against Trip’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to upset you.”

“Upset me? Malcolm, don’t you think it upsets me t’ see you like this?”

That did bring Malcolm back and he looked cautiously up into Trip’s worried gaze. Then he awkwardly averted his gaze.

“You’ll think I’m being foolish. Or insensitive. And really… compared to so much of what’s happened… its not that bad.”

Trip was about to scoff at that when something fired in his brain and a realisation dawned. He suddenly understood what Malcolm might be hinting at.

“Ya know, when I was once comparing my grief to seven million other peoples, I concluded it couldn’t be that important. Then a real good friend reminded me, Lizzie’s death mattered ‘cause she was important t’ me.”

He tilted his head and caught the surprised look in Malcolm’s eyes. It was all he needed to see to know he’d hit the nail on the head.

“What’s happened to Maddie?” he asked softly.

Malcolm turned away and for one terrible second Trip thought he might have overstepped their boundaries. Then Malcolm replied.

“She’s had an accident. She was horse riding and got thrown. Father contacted me this morning to tell me.”

Trip physically bit his tongue to stop himself echoing ‘ _this morning?_ ’

“Apparently the doctors were operating. They don’t… don’t know how severe the damage is. Father said he’d let me know when there was more news.”

“And you ain’t heard anything yet?”

Malcolm shook his head.

“I don’t know if that’s good news or not,” he suddenly exclaimed. “I mean, if it was inoperable they’d know immediately wouldn’t they? Taking their time should mean there’s something that can be done… can’t it?”

He turned and stared helplessly at Trip.

Tucker didn’t know how to respond so he did the only thing he could think of that might help. He opened his arms again.

This time Malcolm didn’t hesitate about moving into the warm embrace and buried his face in the fabric of Trip’s shirt.

“I just feel so bloody helpless!”

“I know the feeling buddy,” Trip murmured while risking a soothing rub across taut shoulder blades. As it didn’t provoke any negative response, Trip set up a regular motion. “Why didn’t ya say something earlier?”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone with my familial problems.”

Trip couldn’t help it. He tightened his hold.

“It isn’t a bother to share a worry with people. ‘Specially not people who care about you.” Trip bit his lip and hoped he hadn’t given himself away with that remark.

Malcolm however seemed oblivious.

“It isn’t the Reed way,” he explained. “We’re trained to baton down the hatches and carry on. Truthfully, I hoped work would distract me and that I might have heard something by now.” He let out a shuddering breath. “When it got to this evening though and still nothing…”

“I understand.” Trip sighed. “Next time though, I want you to tell me so I can help. Either as your commanding officer or your friend.”

Malcolm snorted.

“I hope there isn’t a _next time._ ”

“Ya know what I mean,” Trip admonished.

“I do. Thank you Trip.”

Malcolm chose that moment to angle his head up to look at him and the words ‘yer welcome’ died on Trip’s lips. He’d never seen the other man look so open or vulnerable. The overwhelming urge to shelter and protect drove his breath from his body leaving him suddenly lightheaded.

Malcolm was so close, the feel of him in his arms so pliant and inviting, that Trip couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. He simply leant forward and kissed him.

Chastely, honestly, simply.

With their pressed lips together he felt Malcolm breathe life back into his lungs. He held that rarefied air in his chest as he opened his eyes to survey his best friend. Malcolm’s eyes were shut too and Trip watched in amazement as they fluttered open and the man smiled.

“Ya alright?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Malcolm murmured back, his words ghosting over Trip’s lips.

“Good.” Trip didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t sure anything else needed to be said.

“Will you stay with me?” Malcolm asked cautiously. “Until my father calls?”

The reminder of reality broke the trance like spell and Trip swallowed.

“Course,” he agreed, somewhat reluctantly letting Malcolm go. To his surprise, the other man responded by tightening his hold.

“It might be something of a squeeze but I think I might actually manage to get some sleep if you’re with me.”

As Malcolm pulled away and made towards the bathroom, Trip could only gawp in astonishment. The Englishman caught the stare and suddenly looked worried.

“Oh. Unless that’s not what you… I’m sorry. I thought…”

“No! I mean, I did… I do want to stay with you.”

Malcolm blushed and stared at his feet.

“I thought when you kissed me... well, I thought you must know how I felt.”

“I didn’t.” Tucker smiled. “But I’m guessing that means you feel the same about me huh?”

Malcolm risked raising his eyes and a smile grew on his face at Trip’s happy look.

“I think you may be safe in assuming that. Since I didn’t break your arm or something equally violent.”

“Lucky for me.” Tucker grinned.

Malcolm shook his head in fond exasperation and then continued into the bathroom. Tucker decided he may as well strip to his underthings there and was rewarded with an interested once over when the Brit returned.

“Bathroom’s all yours.”

Trip nodded and swiftly used the facilities, lamenting the fact he hadn’t brought anything with him. Though it would have shown almost precognitive insight.

When he stepped back into the main room, Malcolm was already settled on the bed. Trip took a moment to enjoy the view before joining him.

It was slightly awkward as they settled themselves but soon they were both comfortable. More than comfortable, Trip thought as Malcolm breathed in obvious contentment into his neck.

“Thank you,” The Englishman whispered.

“What for?”

“Putting up with me.”

Trip huffed.

“I think I could say the same darlin’.” He kissed the dark hair. “Now try and get some rest.”

He listened as the other man’s breathing gradually evened out into sleep, determinedly keeping his own eyes open until he was sure Malcolm was asleep. Then he breathed a deeply happy sigh and let himself follow.

UՈ

There was a lot of disturbances during the nightime. Even without the unfamiliar awkwardness of fitting two grown men in one bunk, Malcolm tossed and turned anxiously.

Trip whispered soothing nothings and ran his fingers comfortingly over whatever patch of skin was easiest, coaxing the man back into slumber but it didn’t make for a restful night.

At least, he mused at one point, he knew Malcolm didn’t usually fidget so much. Having shared shuttlepods and away missions frequently, he was aware the man normally slept much more sedately. It was a nice fantasy for him to drift back to sleep with. Other occasions where they might cuddle up together snugly.

The comm startled Trip out of his dream and he shifted automatically to go answer it without really waking. Something clambering over him and his arm colliding with the bulkhead brought him rapidly awake though.

He blinked and turned to see Malcolm sitting himself before his desk monitor.

“Father,” he greeted the screen. The engineer had just enough sense to remain out of sight.

“Malcolm.” The response was perfunctory and Trip frowned at the tone.

“How’s Madeline?” Malcolm asked immediately, anxiety lacing his tone. Trip tensed as he lay still and awaited the response.

“The doctors are confident that with physical therapy she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank god!” Malcolm visibly slumped.

There was a derisive sniff from the screen.

“She’s a Reed. We don’t give in easily.”

“Can I speak to her?”

“She won’t come round from the surgery for a few hours and then it’ll be nightime there anyway.”

Malcolm nodded in acknowledgment.

“Thank you for contacting me so promptly.”

There was no verbal reply but Trip assumed the man must have nodded or something.

“Safe journey.”

Trip heard the sigh of relief as the screen went blank and then Malcolm turned.

“Good news,” he told Trip.

“Yeah.” Trip hoisted himself up on his elbows. “I’d have thought your father would have been at the hospital though.”

“Why? He’d be no use there. And as you’ve probably gathered, Reed’s don’t coddle each other.”

Malcolm’s gaze had visibly drifted as he spoke and Trip realised the sheets had drifted down to his waist. With an unrepentantly smug smile he leant back down, head resting on one hand.

“And how about cuddling? D’ Reed men ever indulge in that?”

“We can be persuaded.” Malcolm smiled and moved back over, easily settling back into the bed and letting Tucker wrap his arms around him.

“We still got a few hours right?” Trip queried.

“We have almost two and a half hours.” Malcolm yawned. “Bloody hell, I’m tired.”

“That’ll be the relief.” Trip ran his hands tenderly over his spine. “You just get some more sleep. We got all the time in the world.”

“That a promise Mister Tucker?”

“It sure is Mister Reed.”

“Good,” Malcolm murmured before snuggling more firmly into Trip’s hold.

Trip smiled to himself. What was it his mama always used to say?

It was an ill wind that blew nobody any good.


End file.
